


【ggad】催情剂的气味

by mikunanana



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikunanana/pseuds/mikunanana
Summary: 自己喜欢的人的气味就像催情剂，这股气味令你心跳加速，神不守舍、甚至上瘾、无法自拔。解决方法：发泄性欲简单来说就是ad太可爱，gg忍不住欺负他（x





	【ggad】催情剂的气味

不知道什么时候开始，邓不利多喜欢上格林德沃身上的气味，这股气味是独特的，比任何一种气味都要吸引，甚至能比得上柠檬雪宝的香味。每次待在对方身旁的时候，他都会沉醉其中，希望时间永远停留在这里。

回忆起求学生涯，每天都为奖学金奔波，已经忘记上一次有这种心跳加速，小鹿乱撞的感觉是什么时候了。但是邓不利多知道这不是受爱情药水影响，毕竟爱情药水的滋味他已经尝得够多，甚至怀疑自己是不是免疫了。

“我.....该不会是爱上他吧？ 啊，他看过来了。是不是发现了我一直在盯着他！？ ”

和对方不够一秒的对视后，邓不利多马上低下头，才发现魔药已经倒到满泻了。格林德沃连忙地握着邓不利多倒魔药的手，但魔药从瓶中溢了点出来，沾在了格林德沃的衣服上。

“啊，对不起....”

看见自己的手被对方握着，邓不利多立即把手缩到胸前，但他忘记自己手拿著魔药，幸好格林德沃眼明手快，把瓶子接着。

“你最近都一直不在状态的样子，不舒服吗？”

格林德沃走近邓不利多，把手贴在他的额头上。两人的距离十分近，邓不利多甚至能在他的眼睛中看见自己的倒影。每一下呼吸，对方浓浓的气味便涌入他的鼻孔，简直要幸福到昏迷了。

然而，格林德沃还不知道自己的气味就像对方专用的催情剂。即使邓不利多在气味的影响下显得十分色气，他却认为是对方生病了，尽管曾有几分遐想。

这个色气满满的样子又再出现在他面前，格林德沃咽了一下唾液，是展示出绅士的时候了，“你还是先到我的床上休息一下吧，我去倒杯水给你。”

对方离开后，邓不利多坐在床边，把身躯躺在床上。他的鼻子闻到床单上格林德沃残留的气味，这气味令邓不利多开始有点失去控制，他迷迷糊糊把床头的枕头拿起来抱在胸口前，试图感受更多对方的气味，开始幻想着对方会在床上做的各种事情....

“这个房间充满着他的气味啊....”

“当然了这里是我的房间。”

“也是呢.... 嗯？！你...你是什么时候进来的？还坐在床边！？”

听见这把熟悉的声音，邓不利多把他埋在枕头上的头伸出，在他眼前的就是这个枕头的主人，他脸上带着不怀好意的笑容，向邓不利多靠近，温柔抚摸着他发热中的脸颊。  
   
“宝贝，我的气味有这么好闻吗？”

“嗯..... ”

“啊啊啊啊啊，被看到了！！”邓不利多在心中大叫，没想到这么变态的行为居然被人看到了，因为实在太羞耻尴尬了，邓不利多再次把头埋在枕头上，他甚至想找个洞藏起来。等了一会，邓不利多没听到任何动静，便慢慢地把头伸出来，视察情况。他万万也没有想到进入他眼廉的景象，是正在脱衣服的格林德沃。

“等等！？你怎么在脱衣服？”

“刚才魔药弄脏了我的衬衫，所以打算换掉。”

“那那...那.....那我先出去吧！”邓不利多认为只要在这里多待一秒，看到对方赤裸的上身后便会原地死亡。他大不了可以闭上眼睛，背诵一生所学到的知识，可是在充满格林德沃气味的房间，他不知道自己一冲动起来会做些什么。

但是这个千载难逢，捉弄邓不利多的好机会，格林德沃怎么可能放过。

邓不利多没有理会他，只是慌张地放下枕头，打算离开。但是对方突然捉住他的手压在墙上，令邓不利多靠在墙壁，两人又再次面对面，不过这次邓不利多无处可逃。

“我只是脱了件马甲，你就这么兴奋吗？”

邓不利多紧紧闭着眼睛，生怕下一秒就被对方吃了。

“帮我脱吧”

“嗯？？”

“我说帮我把衣服脱掉...”

没想到事情会有超意外的发展，一位金发美少年请求自己把他的衣服脱掉，这下更加令邓不利多不知所措了，是在邀请他犯罪吗？看见对方微微张开眼，格林德沃把手松开，但一直没有等到对方的任何表示，决定先下手为强。

“你不帮我那我帮你吧！”

“咦咦，等...等等...”

“你脸都红透，把衣服脱掉吧。”

“我...我帮你了！我帮你了！”

在半拉半扯下，邓不利多投降了。现在他每一下呼吸，都能感受到格林德沃的气味。

“啊啊啊，很想现在就靠在盖尔的胸口上啊，不不不不，冷静点冷静点，保持形象，不过都已经没什么形象了，不如干脆点成为变态算了....”邓不利多的手一抖一抖地把钮扣解开，又一边压制自己，表情都开始扭曲起来，另一边的格林德沃看到这表情则在努力抑住笑声。终于，衬衫上的钮扣都被解开了，这大概是邓不利多走过最艰辛的路吧。

他终于忍不住了，是格林德沃终于忍不住了。他用食指抬起了邓不利多的下巴，邓不利多抬头看他的表情仿佛在跟对方说快来干我。

“阿尔，你最近都带着这个表情来找我，可以考虑一下我的感受吗？我可是忍耐得很辛苦啊...”

肥美的小羊都送到嘴角来了，不吃的话就是对不起自己。邓不利多衬衫上的钮扣被一颗一颗地解开，白嫩的肌肤暴露在空气之间。现在这个身体状况令邓不利多无力反抗，他的呼吸变得急速，脑袋在期待着什么事情会发生。

“呜....等一下...盖尔....嗯嗯~”

说着说着两人便顺势开始接吻。邓不利多已经被格林德沃的气味弄得神魂颠倒，身体任由他的摆布。此时此刻的脑袋一片空白，只是想享受着被对方触碰时，获得的快感和刺激。

“啊！！那...那里...不可以...”

“很难受吧...只是轻轻一扫就这么大反应了。”

格林德沃接着又轻轻抚摸对方的脸颊，尝试减轻他的不安和担忧。那双水汪汪的眼睛，带着纯真的眼神，看得实在令人心都软化了。

“没事的，我会很温柔对待你...”

他又把邓不利多抱到怀里，贴近他的耳边轻声细语说：“我想你自慰给我看....” 便慢慢捉起他的手腕，引导他的手一上一下的在性器上摆动。

“....咦？”

“你知道如何做的，别在我面前装纯洁了，是不是每晚都把我当素材自慰啊？”

“！！！”

“嗯？不会真的被我猜中吧！？阿尔，你这反应真可爱，真想让人立即欺负你哦。”

邓不利多的背部靠在对方的胸襟上，他庆幸格林德沃看不到自己的正脸，就算是自己淫荡的模样，自己看到也不好意思，更何况被别人看到？

“啊，我们的方向刚好对着镜子！我刚才还在担心看不到你的脸，要不要换个位置呢~”

是巧合还是故意，邓不利多已经不想理会了，因为太羞耻，他只是一直低着头。直到格林德沃突然玩弄他的乳头，

“嗯~~~”

“看看镜中的你.....是多么诱人...”

在镜子里，邓不利多看到一个贪婪的人正在玩弄着自己，这个人享受着。他亲吻着颈上的每一处，他的双手忙着挑逗乳头，这淫乱的姿态赤裸裸地反射在镜上，身上没有任何遮掩，一覧无畏。他的手开始不受控制逐渐在性器上动起来。

“为什么会...这么舒服....感觉要上天堂了...”邓不利多看着镜前淫荡的自己，感觉这才是最真实的他，他的羞耻感成为了刺激感，他喜欢对方激烈但温柔的抚摸，呻吟声喊得更加大了。

“宝贝，你也开始享受起来了吧....你日思夜想的情景终于实现了，很开心吧。”

“呜....盖尔只会欺负人吗？”

格林德沃微微一笑，“我只欺负我喜欢的人....”说完后便继续品尝在他面前的娇娃。

“...原来盖尔都有这么幼稚的一面吗？...嗯嗯.... 啊，不行了，盖尔....啊啊啊啊~~”

邓不利多加快抽动的速度，又把头转向后方，对方什么都没有说，便抬起他的下巴开始接吻。抽搐的身体伏在了格林德沃的怀里，乳白色的体液也从性器的顶端射出来。

“哈...嗯！嗯~~”

“做得很好喔...阿尔，今天就多宠爱你一点吧....”

格林德沃的胸口前多了一只爱撒娇又粘人的小猫，但是不令人讨厌。

钥匙开门的声音打破了这一切悠闲的气氛，邓不利多也从怀抱中弹起来。

“啊，你的姑婆回来了！”

“好像是呢。”

说完后，格林德沃伸了个懒腰，散慢地躺在床上托着腮，看着对方荒荒张张地整理事后现场。

“怎么了？急着走吗？”

“我可不想被别人看见我乱七八槽的模样！”

“可是我们还没有做完啊......你不会打算就这样把我放置这么坏心眼吧？”

邓不利多突然被抱起，在失平衡下又回到格林德沃的怀抱中，他感觉到有东西在顶撞着他，原来是对方突起的跨下。虽然假装看不见，但那张红彤彤的脸已经把他出卖了。

“这可是你弄出来的，你要负责任啊，坏人阿尔。.....不过，我也不想你的呻吟声被我以外的人听到。”格林德沃把邓不利多抱了起来，

“等等，把我放下！？”

“不要反抗了，色色的事情明明已经十分想做了....我保证你会飘飘欲仙，喊到最后。”

大概是被说中了，邓不利多无法辩驳。

“那....变态格林德沃先生，你打算把可爱的邓不利多拐带到哪去？”

“没有人的地方。”

“嗯...哪里？”

“谷。仓。”

-  
-  
-  
小剧场

“等等，去之前还是先把地方收拾好吧，还有你的衣服...”

“都这个时候了，你还在吊我胃口吗？”

格林德沃叹了口气，挥一挥魔杖，一切都回复原貌，包括他的衬衫。

“对啊，为什么一开始不用魔咒清洁衣服...”

**Author's Note:**

> 又是一篇没有营养的黄色废料。不过黄色废料使我快乐！


End file.
